falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Shamrock Taphouse
(interior) }} The Shamrock Taphouse is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287. It is inhabited by a group of raiders lead by Gaff. Background The bar has a rich history as one of the oldest buildings in Boston, established in 1787. Famous American Revolutionary War Patriot Paul Revere was said to have drank here.Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide p.505 The taphouse offered authentic Irish food and daily drink specials, featuring domestic and European beer, whiskey and liquor.Boston Airport ruins terminal entries Layout Exterior Enclosed by some scrap metal fortifications, this location is a hot spot for raiders. There are at least five leveled raiders and two machine gun turrets to contend with. On arrival, it is possible to get caught in a crossfire between the raiders and some Gunners who also operate fairly close by. There may be a stray super mutant or two near the area as well. At the back of the taphouse (from the cellar exit,) are ramps crossing a chain link fence and a few paces to the southeast are the docks where Donny Kowalski can be spoken with to initiate the quest Here There Be Monsters. Interior The taphouse opens to a foyer and to the left, further opens to the main bar. Immediately to the left is a cooking station in the corner. To the right is the counter and a shortcut of sorts to the upstairs area. Behind the fallen floor leading upstairs is an (Advanced) locked safe and a doorway leading into a commissary and storage area. Move on through the main bar to find a hallway and staircase at the back. The hallway has an (Advanced) locked door on the left that is trapped with a makeshift bomb. Behind the door is a bathroom containing a chemistry station and a stash of chems and alcohol. Back in the hallway, another bathroom on the right has a busted wall, leading back to the aforementioned commissary. A (Novice) locked door at the end of the hallway also leads to the commissary via a private room. The private room has stairwells in the back on the left and right. The right stairs lead back to the second floor, and the left stairs down into the basement area which contains a few mole rats, an armor workbench, and the pod for Buddy, a specialized brewing protectron. A stairwell near the terminal leads up from the cellar back to the streets of Boston. The upstairs area consists of a pool hall and small office. The office contains a green steamer trunk full of leveled loot, as well as a wall of file cabinets and various miscellaneous items. Altogether, there are roughly five leveled raiders and four leveled mole rats to deal with inside the taphouse. Notable loot * Total Hack issue #2 (contains the spotlight override program) - Held by the female mannequin standing on a table by a chessboard, in the room with the Nuka-Cola machine. * Vault-Tec lunchbox - On a table in the same room as the copy of Total Hack. * 2 Nuka-Cola Quantums and a Nuka-Cherry - On the shelf in the large double-door storage room, in the room behind the bar. * Gwinnett lager recipe - Hidden in the bar under the collapsed ceiling section. Next to a floor safe (Advanced). * Mini nuke - In a pool table pocket on the second floor. * Drinkin' Buddy password - A holotape on top of the shelves next to Drinkin' Buddy's container. Next to the red toolbox. In the north corner of the room, look for a flashing red light. * Shamrock Taphouse key - Two copies, one the second floor on a desk in the room at the end of the short hallway at the top of the stairs. The other is key sitting on a cabinet beneath a solid red wall light, beside Patrick's terminal in the southern corner of the basement room where Drinkin' Buddy is found. A third key can be found on Buddy. Related quests * Kidnapping - A group of raiders can take up residence in this location after they have kidnapped a settler. The Sole Survivor is required to come here and free the settler. * Trouble Brewin' - This is where Buddy, the brewing protectron, can be found after being sent by Rufus. Alternatively, finding him and activating him will start the quest. * Randolph Safehouse - This may be one of the locations that Mister Tims asks the Survivor to clear out for the Railroad. Appearances The Shamrock Taphouse only appears in Fallout 4. Gallery FO4 Shamrock Taphouse sign.png|Sign Protectron Buddy.jpg|Drinkin' Buddy FO4 Shamrock Total Hack.jpg|Total Hack FO4 Gwinnett lager recipe location.png|Gwinnett lager recipe Drinkin_Buddy_password.jpg|Drinkin' Buddy password Shamrock_Taphouse_key_top_floor.jpg|Shamrock Taphouse key on the top floor Shamrock_Taphouse_key_Buddy.jpg|Shamrock Taphouse key next to Patrick's terminal FO4 Shamrock teddies.jpg|Teddy bears playing checkers FO4 Urinal Flamingo.jpg|Flamingo drinking from a urinal Category:Fallout 4 locations Category:Boston buildings ru:Бар «Клевер» uk:Бар «Конюшина» zh:三葉草酒館